fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Asuna x Kirito SAO/Historia Niny
Hejka tu będę pisała swojego pierwszego bloga na tej wiki (na innych mam wiele) jak chcecie możecie hejtować mnie to nie powstrzyma od pisania :P *głowną bochaterką jest Nina *Wszyscy mają po 7 lat *Będę głownie pisała z perspektywy narratora Rozdział 1 - Od tego wszystko się zaczeło ... Hejka mam na imię Nina mam 7 lat jestem taka szczęśliwa bo dzisiaj kończe 8 lat jadę aktualnie samochodem z mamą do ,,Fazbear Pizza'' właśnie już dojeżdżamy dojechaliśmy już szybko wybiegłam z samochodu i weszłam do tej pizzeri jeszcze nigdy tu nie byłam gdy weszłam ujrzałam wielkie pomieszczenie były 2 długie żędy stołów a za nimi stała scena stał na niej miś, kaczka i królik '' - mamo - powiedziałam do idącej już mamy - co córeczko - zapytała mnie z uśmiechem - bardzo się cieszę że tu jestem - powiedziałam skacząc mama pogłaskała mnie po głowie i pokazała gdzie będziemy siedzieć po czym przyszedł strażnik i włączył te postacie po czym podszdł do mnie miał dziwną minę - witam dziewczyno w pizzeri Fazbear gdzie każde dziecko znajdzie swój kąt - powiedział na chwile się uśmiechnł - te postacie na scenie to animatroniki królik to bonnie, miś to freddy a kurczak to Chica w pirackiej zatoczce jest jeszcze foxy nasz lis pirat - zakończył - wszystkiego najlepszego mała - powiedział dał mi prezent ja go wziełam i podziękowała otworzyłam torbe w niej był kostium księżniczki wróżki dałam go mamie a mama go odstawiła przy stole po chwili goście zaczęli się schodzić zaczęła się zabawa zjedliśmy tort a potem przyszedł złoty miś - hej dzieciaczki jestem Golden Freddy chodzicie za mną pokaże wam coś wspaniałego - cąła nasza mała grupka ruszyła za nim byłam tam ja, Erika, Lilus, Denis, Eryk, i Bartek weszliśmy do pustego pomieszczenia Golden Freddy zniknął a drzwi się nagle zamknęły a przy nich pojawił się mężczyzna w fioletowym stroju miał dziwny uśmiech gdy nagle wyciągną sztylet wszyscy zaczęliśmy się bać Erika zaczęła płakać facet ten podszedł do niej złapał ją za szyję i podniusł do góry ona się szarpałą wbił jejsztylet w brzuch ona nagle plunęła krwią na tego faceta a po sekundzie przeciął jej brzuch ona płakała oraz krzyczała my natomiast staliśmy razem i trzęsliśmy się ze strachu nagle upuścił ją na ziemie patrzyła się jeszcze na nas przez chwile po czym zamknęła oczy na dobre krew z niej się nocno lała aż powstała wielka kałuża ja zaczęłam płakać - teraz pora na ciebie - powiedział idąc do Eryka po czym podciął mu gardło klew z niego zaczęła tryskać na nas płakaliśmy i krzyczeliśmy waliliśmy nawet w drzwi tylko po to by nas ktoś usłyszał zaczął zabijać innnych przedemną zabił Erikę a mnie zostawił na koniec - oto nasza słodka jubilatka - powiedział podchodząc do mnie ja płakałam strasznie się bałam podszedł do mnie bardzo blisko przystawił sztylet do mojego podbródka był cały we krwi tak samo jak ten facet i moi przyjaciele - błagam niech mi ktoś pomoże - wyszeptała to ze strachu - nikt cię tu nie usłyszy zginiesz jak twoi rówieśnicy - powiedział po czym zaśmiał się chytrze wziął cztylet i wbil mi w brzuch zawyłam z bólu był on okropny a o jeszcze zaczął się nim bawić i było jeszcze gorzej chciałam już umrzeć zaczęłam szybko mrugać widziałam moich przyjaciół byli przeźroczyści wołali mnie w końcu zamknęłam oczy na dobre i wyszłam ze swojego ciała i przytuliłam ich było nam smutno patrzyliśmy na nasze zmasakrowane ciała ten człowiek jest potworem śmiał się i wyszedł poszliśmy za nim ale jak wyszliśmy za drzwi usłyszeliśmy pozytywke a przed napi pojawiła się dziwna postać w była czała czarna twarz miała białą różowe policzki oraz takie jakby fioletowe łzy - witajcie mam na imię Idi weźcie to - powiedziała podając nam pudełka - otwórzcie je - to byly jej ostatnie słowa bo nagle zniknęła otworzyliśmy je tak jak chciała po czym wszystko zrobiło się czarne i nagle widzieliśmy troche dziwnie okazało się że jesteśmy animatronikami ja byłam Chica, Eryk był Bonnie, Freddym był Bartek, Foxym był Lilus a Eriki nigdzie nie było ciekawe gdzie jest ... No to na tyle jak na pierwszy rozdział zamieściłam tu wszystko co było w tym tytule rozdziału mam nadzieję że się podobało bo pisałam to jadąc na majówke (jechałam samochodem z netem i kompem jak to mam luksusy ) następny rozdział nie wiem kiedy się pojawi życzę wszystkim miłego czasu spędzonego na majowym wypoczynku :P Rozdzial 2 - Dlaczego akurat my ... (rozdzialik już wkrótce) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach